High-powered optical sources have many applications in which an intense beam of light is focused onto a substrate or other target. In many high-power optical source architectures, a signal from a seed source is fed into an optical amplifier that amplifies the power of the signal. One example, among others, of such a high-power optical source architecture is referred as a master oscillator, power amplifier (MOPA) architecture. The MOPA architecture allows precise pulsing of the amplified output. Laser systems based on optical amplification of seed signals are often used in high power applications, such as laser micromachining.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.